Sweet Dreams
by febe22248
Summary: Castiel is missing Dean so he decides to drop by and see him in one of Deans dreams. Fluffy. (working on chapter two/sequel!)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Or this would be canon.**

Cas was walking around in heaven thinking about non other than Dean. His smile that seemed to only appear when we was truly happy. His beautiful green eyes that Cas couldn't help but stare into when he talked to him. And oh heavenly father, that voice. The deep gravely voice that could make Cas melt with one sentence.

It was around 3am and Cas already knew the Winchesters were asleep. Maybe he could just pop in for a quick check. Just to see if Dean was okay...and Sam too of course. Without a second thought, Cas fluttered his way into the motel the boys were staying in that night.

His feet colliding with the ground soundless. Cas looked to Dean who looked a bit tense, even when sleeping.

_**I wonder what he's dreaming about? **_Thought Cas _**Maybe I**_** could...** Cas edged closer towards Dean _**No I shouldn't. **_But Dean was laying right in front of him. So calm. So cute.

Cas couldn't resist anymore and he fixed his eyes on Dean and concentrated then vanished from the motel room. Well technically he was still in the motel room. He had successfully made his way into Deans mind. And better yet, his dream.

Cas found himself standing outside in the moonlight next to an old-fashioned diner. The Impala parked beside him. Through the diner window, Cas spotted Dean sitting in a booth with Sam on the other side of the table.

In a heartbeat, he was inside the diner. He looked around to see what was in Deans little dream world. It looked fairly normal. People here and there, sitting down enjoying their meals. It seemed like an average human hang out. Cas didn't recognize it but it looked like any other.

He glanced back to Dean who was just sitting there talking to Sam. Cas thought about going over to talk to them, but he wasn't sure it was the right thing to do. After all he was snooping around Deans mind. But he had already come this far, and Dean was sitting yards away from him. Cas couldn't resist and he started toward the boys.

Dean noticed Castiel and he instantly stopped talking to Sam. Just as Cas got to them, a waitress placed a piece of pie in front of Dean, who glanced down, then back at Cas.

"Hey, Cas!" Dean greeted him with more excitement in his tone than when he usually said 'hello' to him.

"Hello, Dean..Sam." Cas tried to act as normal as possible. It felt weird being in Deans dream like this. Without him knowing it was really him. Like the most personal form of privacy he could invade.

"So, uh- how are you two doing?"

"Fine." Sam replied.

"Cas looked back to Dean who was gracefully staring at him with those big beautiful eyes he adored so much.

"Uh-yeah I'm fine. Cas, can I talk to you outside?" Dean asked, already getting up.

"...sure?" Cas was surprised by Dean paying full attention to him. He figured Dean would have better things to dream about than talking with his clingy angel friend.

Dean grabbed Cas's hand and led them towards the door, abandoning his pie.

Cas was confused by Deans holding his hand like this. But he wasn't going to lie. He did love it. Dean guided them outside the diner then to the Impala. Cas still wasn't sure what was going on, or what Dean wanted to talk to him about.

Dean stopped them next to the car and stood himself in front of Cas, letting go of his hand.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Asked Cas.

"Cas, you don't even know how much I've missed you." Dean said. He could hear the sorrow in Deans voice as he looked into those beautiful eyes. "I know you've been busy in heaven with a war and all, but God it sure is great to see you."

Cas was shocked that Dean actually missed him too. It warmed his heart to know Dean cares about him enough to miss his company.

Since this was Deans dream and Cas felt no harm could come from it, he replied, "I've missed you too, Dean."

Dean gave a slight smile then without another word, took Cas by the waist and collided their lips with a desperate kiss. Cas's eyebrows furrowed from confusion. Dean was _kissing_ him. Did he actually feel this way about him? Or was it more like one of _those _dreams that you don't talk about? Either way, Cas was here, kissing the guy of his dreams _in _that very guys dream. he wasn't wasting this opportunity. Cas kissed Dean back with so much built up passion it was like a beautiful explosion. Castiel was thankful for the Pizza Man and the little experience he had with Meg. Except this was different. Cas had so much love and care for Dean. As he said before, they have a more profound bond. This was meaningful even if it was just in Deans dream.

Their bodies pressed against each other, Cas's back slightly touching the Impala. He was so happy he had come this night to run into this luck. Little did he know he could have come any night and gotten the same outcome.

Dean pulled away, still holding Cas's waist, "Damn, you sure have gotten a lot better since the last time.", he smiled.

**_Last time? _**Cas let it sink in that Dean had dreamt about him before. That he clearly must have some sort of feelings for him. He obviously hadn't dreamt Cas would have so much love for him as well showing through how impressed he was by the kiss. Just as Dean was leaning in for another kiss, Cas could hear a faint beeping noise. It was the motel alarm clock, he would wake up any second now.

Cas turned them around a bit and pulled away, making Dean loosen his grip of Cas's waist.

"I have to go."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, Dean." Cas looked into Deans eyes with true regret having to leave all of this. "I really miss you , you know? I would be with you if I could." Cas gave Dean one more goodbye kiss then vanished.

Dean woke up to the sunlight pressing against his eyelids and an annoying beeping noise. He pulled his head up and hit the off button. The clock read 8:00am.

"Aaaghh, why couldn't I just have five more minutes?!" Dean snapped grumpy with his sleepy, gravely voice. Smushing his face into his pillow like a pouting child.

"What? Good dream?" Sam asked, coming out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel.

"You could say that. You could definitely say that."

Cas was standing, smiling in the middle of the motel room. Of course the boys couldn't see him because he was in complete stalker mode. Cas looked down at Deans face as a slight smile grew. The tired man looked up at the motel ceiling above him and thought a bit about the dream, then got out of the bed and walked right past Cas, into the bathroom.

Now Cas knew for sure that Dean had feelings for him. And that just eased his mind a bit from all the fighting going on, up in heaven.

Then he fluttered away, back to his war. And Dean back to his fantasies.

**AN: Hope you liked it. I've been wanting to do a Destiel fic for a while now. Well it took me all night to write them type and edit, then finally publish. So goodnight lovely Destiel shippers. And if there are any stupid typos please tell me, and I'll update it later. I may add on like a sequel or something if I have a sudden rush of inspiration or someone requests more. (hint hint I do have an idea for a bit of a sequel) Alright, Please Review! :)**

**Lol and one of the character choices was the Impala. What if the fic only had the Impala. Or maybe to point of view of the Impala. Someone should totally do that.**


End file.
